Halloween Remake 3
by SexyJakotsu
Summary: JUST READ IT THIS IS HOW IT WILL GO IN MY EYES
1. Chapter 1

Name: _Anna Meyer_

Age: _37_

Gender: _Female _

Hair Color: _Brown _

Eye Color: _Blue _

Skin: _White _

Children: _Billy, Tommy, Layla (adopted) , Ali_

Name: Ron Dawnson

Age: 39

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Skin: White

Children: NONE, I DON'T WANT NONE OF THEM LITTLE FUCKERS! ALL THEY DO IS CRY AND SHIT CRY AND SHIT, ANNA ALREADY HAS FOUR OF THEM ALREADY!

Name: _Billy Meyer _

Age: 12 (at the start of the story through chapter 1-6)

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Skin: White

Name: Tommy Meyer

Age: 15 (at the start of the story through chapter 1-6)

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Skin Color: White

Name: Layla Meyer

Age: 12 (at the start of the story through chapter 1-6)

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Off black looks brown in the sunlight

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Color: Light brown

Name: Ali Meyer

Age: 1 (at the start of the story through chapter 1-6)

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Skin: White


	2. And the games begin

**NARRATOR: Fifteen year's ago a terrible omen walked around freely outside In a place called Haddonfield, Illinois. But I think there was something skipped did you ever know of the Meyer family? Related to the Myers due to Deborah Myers. Anna Meyer was Deborah's younger sister by fifteen minutes. I will do flashbacks but for now im changing the plot I said that the ages would be through chapter 1-6 I'm changing that sadly. Everyone is going through a fifteen year time skip so just so you know.**

_**Story Start**_

**Ali rested her head on Billy's shoulder snoring. Layla snickered and whispered something into Tommy's ear making him chuckle as he drove down to Haddonfield, Illinois . Joshua rolled his eyes but a very small smile was in the tip of the corner of his mouth. Billy glared at his elder brother Tommy. "Tommy you're 30 for Christ sake act like it!" Tommy snorted "And you and Layla are 27 but do I nag you for you're childish behavior? I think not." Joshua sighed and stared out the window. Ali's eyes opened as the song 'Animal I have become by: Three Days Grace' came on. Ali screamed "STOP THE CAR STOP IT NOWWW!" Tommy quickly stopped the car on the highway. "What?" Ali climbed over Joshua and opened the door then started doing the air guitar singing "**_**I can't escape this hellSo many times i've triedBut i'm still caged insideSomebody get me through this nightmareI can't control myself**_**" Joshua face palmed and just looked at Tommy "Stop her!" Tommy shook his head "No way in hell, that's freaking hot." Layla slapped Tommy "Hey, Tommy remember Christine? She's pregnant with you're kid yeah so go stop Ali." Tommy sighed then yelled out the window "Ali, please get back into the car." Ali pouted "Fine!" Ali swiftly crawled back over Joshua, Layla then sat in the back seat with her arms folded pouting. Tommy then continued to drive to Haddonfield. Hours and hours passed till it was dark. Tommy looked back to see Ali laying her head on Layla's lap both were asleep. He turned his head to see Billy with his head against the window. Sleeping. Tommy looked at Joshua and saw him widely awake. **

**Joshua glanced over at Tommy "Are we going to continue driving and wake them up?" Tommy sighed "I honestly don't know. I think it's a bad idea to travel back to Haddonfield." Joshua glanced up at his brother "Why?" Tommy shook his head "All the killings that took place here, I don't want Christine to fly down here." Joshua whispered "Well, that's to late Christine thinks it's the perfect place to raise a child." Tommy quickly yawned hoping that Joshua wouldn't hear it. Yet he did. Joshua sighed "We are here." After about a total of twenty minutes everyone was up and moving. Layla nearly bit Joshua's arm for trying to wake her. Ali almost kicked Joshua in the….family jewels. Billy was just yawning and trying to stay awake." Tommy sighed "Let's make this quick. Ali and Layla take Angel's old room. Joshua take Michael's, Billy take Judith's" **

"**Alright." Everyone agreed in a really pissed off tone. Around midnight, Joshua, Ali, Layla woke up and went downstairs. Ali sat cross-legged on top of the table "Om…." Layla chimed in "Om…." Ali smiled "Om…" Joshua yelled "Om, NOW WILL YOU ALL OOOM THE OM UP?" Ali glared and nibbled on her pizza. Layla twirled a butcher knife in her hands "It's been fifteen years, huh?" ****Joshua nodded "Yeah. Layla how old is he now?" **

"_**21." **_**muttered Layla quickly. Joshua flipped his blonde hair and rolled his eyes "Kind of odd." Ali rolled her eyes when she heard footsteps behind her. Ali looked behind her shoulder to see. Michael Myers. Ali screamed and jumped onto Layla shaking rapidly, Both Joshua and Layla scoffed "Hey, Tommy take the fucking mask off you asshole." Tommy pulled the mask off and laughed "Ali you should have seen you're face!" Ali let go of Layla "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Ali stormed up the stairs. Layla looked at Tommy "You always have to mess with her don't you?" Layla then followed after Ali. Joshua shook his head "One of these, days Tommy you're going to PUSH IT PUSH IT TO THE LIMIT LIMIT ALL TOGETHER. Tommy rolled his eyes and chugged down a beer "Two more days before Halloween." **


End file.
